Rose Petals
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: What happens when Tamaki meets up with France on the way to France? They are so very alike that I just had to make a story about these two. There may or may not be yaoi in later chapters. But please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi! Ouran-fangirl135 here! Hope you love my new story! I do not own Hetalia or Ouran! Me and my freind kinda came up for the idea for this in an rp so yeah! Totally fun! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll be sure to write you guys every day! Especially you, Haruhi!" Tamaki called as he left his freinds at the Host Club.

He was going on vacation in France since he hadn't been there in quite a few years. He had been wanting to go back so he was vacationing there for a few weeks. Although, he had to leave all his freinds behind, he'd be back soon enough.

Hikaru and Kaoru waved goodbye in unison. "Bye, boss! We'll try to keep things in order while you're gone." Tamaki looked down. "I have a feeling that their meaning of 'keeping things in order' doesn't mean anything good," he said to himself.

"Tama-chan! I made you a cake to eat on the way!" Hunny called and Mori brought a small box over to Tamaki. Tamaki smiled. "Thank you, Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai!" he said. Hunny giggled and hugged his usa-chan.

Haruhi waved at him with a smile and Tamaki blushed, waving back. "Bye, sempai! Call everyone when you get there!" she said. Tamaki nodded. "Bye, dear daughter!" She stopped waving and smiling. "You just ruined it, sempai..." she mumbled.

"Time to go, Mr. Suoh." the limo driver said. Tamaki nodded to him and stepped inside the limo as it drove off to the airport. _

Once Tamaki had gotten on the plane, alone, he took out his ipod and turned it to his favorite songs, then layed back to take a nap as the plane took off, though, it was going to be a few minutes before the plane actually took off. But before it took off of the ground, somebody shook him awake. "Excuse me, sir, my seat is right here as well." that person said. Tamaki looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair looking down on him.

He took his headphones out of his ears and cleared off the seat beside him. "Very well Mr..." he said, asking the man's name. "Such a polite young man," the man said, sitting down, "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, but most people just call me France. Nice to meet you!" he said, holding his hand out. Tamaki smiled and took the man's hand. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. Pleasure." he said. "Is France some kind of nickname or something?" he asked.

France shook his head. "No, no, I really am France. It's difficult to understand, but I am France, the nation." he said. Tamaki just stared. "I honestly have no idea what that means." he said. "I am France. The nation, the country, France." France repeated. "So...you are...a nation, but a person at the same time?" Tamaki asked. France nodded.

"Ok, well, you never see that every day. I'm actually on my way to France right now." Tamaki said. France smiled. "Me too! Have you ever been to France?" he asked. "I was born there." Tamaki answered. France's eyes sparkled and he stood up, rose petals flying everywhere. "Ah, it's a wonderful day when you meet someone from your own country! Especially in France!" he said, overjoyed.

Tamaki stood as well, closed eyes, rose petals flying everywhere. "I am most deligthed to meet a man of your kindness!" he said.

People stared at the two blonde men as rose petals flew around the two. "Mommy, why are there rose petals everywhere?" a young boy asked his mother. His mother simply shook her head and watched the two men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a stewardess said, trying to get their attention. The two men turned around. "Please, this is an airplane, not a garden. Chill with the rose petals." she said and walked away. The petals stopped flying and the two men sat in their seats.

"Soooo...how long are you going to be in my country?" France asked. "A few weeks, I believe." Tamaki answered and stared out of the window. "Ah! You must allow me to show you some sights!" France said with joy.

"That would be wonderful!" Tamaki said as he turned off his phone, since phones weren't allowed to be on during the flight. France nodded and turned his phone off as well. "So, do you speak any French?" he asked Tamaki. "Oui, bien sûr que je fais. J'ai été le parler depuis que je suis plus jeune." (yes of course, I've been speaking it since I was young)) Tamaki said with a smile. "Though, it is easier just speaking my other language. I'm more used to it."

"Of course! I understand! Your French is very good for a person who's not been speaking it for a while," he said. Tamaki smiled. "I have missed living in France, but I had so many wonderful freinds in Japan. Especially one very special one." he said and reached into his bag, pulling out a picture of Haruhi.

"Is that your lover" France asked. Tamaki blushed. "I, uh, guess you could say that..." he said. France grinned. "Ah, young love is wonderful!" he said. More rose petals were flying everywhere. "Yeah...she's my daughter. I mean, not my real daughter, but I call her my daughter. I do love her a lot." Tamaki said.

"What a very beautiful girl that is too!" France grabbed the picture, gazing at Haruhi. "You seem like the type that is good at charming. Does she love you back?" France asked. Tamaki shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Most of the time she avoids me but sometimes can be really sweet to me." He said. "You two would make a lovely couple...with lovely children." he added with almost a smirk.

"Ch-children?" Tamaki asked. "Why of course! You cannot just be in love without making it, right?" France said. "But we're just teenagers!" Tamaki replied. "Age does not matter when you are speaking of love!" France said enthusiastically.

"Yes, but me and her would never do that any time soon!" Tamaki said. France sighed. "Fine. Suit yourself. But don't come whining to me when your relationship is horrible because you aren't giving the attention you should be to your Haruhi." Tamaki blushed a bit at the thought of he and Haruhi doing something like that.

He then imagined what Haruhi would say by the time it was over. He really couldn't. He didn't think Haruhi would ever do that with him. He sighed and stared out the window as the plane started going down the runway. "Oooh, we're moving!" France said excitedly.

Tamaki smiled and nodded and watched the window. "So why were you in Japan?" he asked. "Umm...let's just say me and a freind were 'visiting'" France said with a satisfied smile. Tamaki backed up a bit. "Ooookay, whatever you say." he said.

France chuckled a bit and started flirting with a girl in the seat behind. Tamaki laughed a bit and watched the scenery go by in the window as the plane lifted off the ground and into the air, out of Japan and farther and farther away from his Haruhi, and closer and closer with this flamboyant man.

* * *

**Did you like the story? I hope so! Reviews are amazing and I'll try to reply to every one of 'em, kay? Luv you peoples! Fangirl out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it has been like a year since I have updated this story. I am sooooo sorry for the late update, you guys! But hey, ever since then, I have gotten so many reviews and favorites and everything to this story! I sure hope it gets more popular! Anyways, I own nothing and hope you enjoy this really really late update of Rose Petals!**

* * *

The plane that France and Tamaki had landed a while ago, and after going through the boring process of getting off the plane, checking passports, getting luggage and everything, the two new friends rented a taxi to take them to their hotels. Well, for them, it was actually limo, but it's just a taxi to them. Damn rich people…

"So, what hotel were you staying at?" Tamaki asked France while they were in the back of the limo. "Oh, the Hotel du Palais." France replied with a smile. "No way! That's where I'm staying!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It is said to be the best hotel in all of France." The Frenchman stated. "That's what I heard. I am so excited! You have to show me around!" Tamaki said excitedly. "Oh, I shall. Tomorrow, of course. It is sort of late already tonight so I suggest you get to the hotel and get some sleep. I'm going to go out on some…business before I get to sleep, though." France said with his signature perv grin.

Tamaki shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Alright, you have fun!" he said. "Oh, I will." Was his reply. They rode in the limo in awkward silence through the beautiful evening of the French city until they reached a grand hotel.

"This place looks more amazing than online." Tamaki said as he paid the limo driver. France got out of the limo and opened the door for Tamaki as well. "Thanks, France!" he said and gazed up at the hotel.

"I tell you, I've stayed in some nice hotels before, but this is by far the best." Tamaki commented. "And you aren't even inside yet!" France giggled.

"I bet it looks amazing on the inside." Tamaki said as the limo drove off. He rubbed his tired eyes, eyelids drooping from the all-day plane ride. "You poor thing, you seem so tired." France said and put an arm around him. Tamaki was too tired to realize that the Frenchman was a gay perv, so he let it slide.

"How about I help you check in and get you up to your room, hmm?" France suggested. Tamaki nodded sleepily and yawned.

Before he knew it, France had already checked the two in and was walking with him up to his room. "Well, here it is. And oh, it's right beside my room! How nice!" he chuckled. "That's pretty convenient." Tamaki said with a small smile. Little did he know, that was all France's doing.

France took his room key and opened the door to the luxurious room which included a bed with a canopy, a balcony, its own dining room and so much more. Tamaki's eyes were too closed to notice everything.

"So cute…" France said with a smile and laid him down on the bed. "They're sending up your luggage soon, but I told them to leave it by the door and I'd bring it up for you." He said, setting the room key by his bed on a table. Tamaki nodded. "Thank you so much, France." He yawned. "You're an awesome person."

France smiled and brushed his fingers across the teenagers face. "What a beautiful young person." He said as there was a knock on the door. France went to answer the door, answering the man in French. "Vous avez ses bagages? Merci! Je vais faire qu'à l'intérieur de la droite." (You have his luggage? Thank you! I'll bring that right inside.) France said and took the bags and set them beside the bed. He kept his own luggage outside so that he could take them back into his own room later.

He had seen something in one of the bags: Tamaki's picture of Haruhi. "Oh, it's Tamaki's lover." He said with a smile and took the picture, setting it beside the bed. "Dream of your darling Haruhi, Tamaki." He said and left the room.

A few hours later…

Tamaki had heard something that he knew couldn't be in his dream. He awoke sleepily, turning on the lamp beside him. He noticed the picture of Haruhi beside him and smiled. "My darling daughter…" His thoughts were interrupted by hearing the same sound as earlier that had awoken him.

"What is that?" he wondered as it continued from the room beside him. There was a loud thumping on the wall from France's room beside him and some hushed voices that kept getting louder and louder.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "I-Is France…?" he shook his head. "He's probably just moving around some furniture or something." In a hotel? Really, Tamaki?

"O-oh, ma chérie!" He heard France exclaim followed by a few moans and then a bit of giggling. Tamaki's eyes widened as the teenager was permanantly scarred for life. "Well…That's just wrong. "

Tamaki had now learned what France was. A true French pervert.

"Hey, where'd all these random rose petals come from?" He heard a girl in France's room ask.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter! It wasn't a lot, but...hey, it was funny! And I'll try and write some more ASAP! Read and review!**


End file.
